Chanbaek Cafe
by Arrachi
Summary: Cerita tentang Chanyeol Dan Baekhyun dalam mengurus sebuah cafe milik keluarga mereka.


Alarm berbunyi sedari tadi yang membuat mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah di dalam kelopak matanya. Ia akhirnya membuka matanya karena sudah sangat terganggu dengan suara alarm tersebut dan berniat untuk bangun agar segera mematikan alarm itu, namun pergerakannya tertahan karena sebuah tangan tengah memeluk tubuhnya sedikit erat. Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pemilik tangan tersebut dan tersenyum setelahnya. Chanyeol memeluknya. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah ireona. Ini sudah jam 8 pagi." ujar Baekhyun seraya melepaskan tangan Chanyeol di pinggangnya. Ia sedikit berusaha melepaskan tangan tersebut sampai akhirnya Chanyeol sendiri yang melepaskannya.

Chanyeol mengucek matanya beberapa kali lalu menoleh ke arah Baekhyun setelahnya. Baekhyun juga menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang langsung di sambut oleh senyuman manis milik Chanyeol yang membuat jantung Baekhyun berdebar. Entahlah apa maksud dari debaran tersebut Baekhyun tidak tahu. Yang jelas dia menyukai debaran tersebut di dadanya.

"Aku mandi duluan ya. Soalnya aku mau membuat sarapan kita nanti" tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun bangkit dari ranjang tempatnya dan Chanyeol tidur. Baekhyun hendak berjalan setelah menggunakan sendal rumahannya namun tidak jadi karena Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menoleh dengan dahi berkerut. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa tidak boleh kita mandi berdua saja?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya yang di tahan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak!" tolak Baekhyun. Dia sebenarnya mau. Dia juga menginginkannya. Tapi dia malu!

"Kenapa? Dulu kita sering mandi berdua. Akhir-akhir ini saja kita tidak melakukannya lagi karena kau menolaknya" ujar Chanyeol seraya duduk dari tidurnya.

'Itukan dulu sebelum aku memliki perasaan padamu!' batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. "Kita sudah dewasa, Yeol. Tidak bisa mandi berdua lagi."

"Tapi aku, Kris, Sehun dan teman lainnya sering mandi bersama setelah selesai bermain bola." ujar Chanyeol tidak terima dengan alasan Baekhyun.

"Itu beda bodoh! Itu kalian di ruang yang memang khusus untuk mandi bersama. Beda dengan kamar mandi pribadi." ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang.

"Jadi, kau mau mandi berdua denganku lagi jika kita berada di kamar mandi umum?" Chanyeol sumringah memikirkannya.

"Tetap tidak jika itu bersamamu!" Baekhyun segera beranjak dari situ setelah mengucapkan kalimatnya. Dia tidak mau lagi kalah dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang pada akhirnya akan mendapatkan kata iya dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu dari Baekhyun langsung merengut. Ia menghela nafas lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Hahhhhh. Mengapa kau menjauh dariku Baekhyun-ah" gumam Chanyeol lalu memejamkan matanya.

ChanBaek Cafe.

Nama tempat yang mereka tinggali hampir 2 tahun ini. Nama cafe itu di berikan oleh kedua orangtua mereka agar mereka lebih bisa menjunjung dan mengembangkan nama mereka sendiri. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja mendengarkan alasan kedua orangtuanya memberi nama cafe tersebut dengan nama mereka. Lagipula tidak ada ruginya untuk mereka. Malah nama itu membuat cafe mereka cepat dikenal dan mereka juga menjadi sangat dekat sampai akhirnya Baekhyun memiliki perasaan kepada Chanyeol begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mereka karena takut akan adanya selisih paham dan akhirnya membuat mereka tidak dekat lagi. Chanyeol tidak mau itu terjadi.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju pintu masuk cafe untuk membalikkan tanda Closed di gantungan yang menempel di pintu kaca cafe mereka. Setelah membalikkan tanda itu menjadi tulisan Open Chanyeol berniat berbalik kembali ketempat kerjanya namun hal itu ia urungkan karena suara ketukan di pintu kaca yang membuatnya kembali membalikkan badannya untuk mengetahui pelaku yang mengetuk pintu itu.

Kim Jongin. Nama orang yang telah mengetuk tersebut. Chanyeol mencibir melihat orang itu. Dia sedikit tidak suka dengannya karena setiap dia kemari dia hanya mencari Baekhyun dan mengajaknya mengobrol. Entah apa maksud orang itu selalu datang kesini setiap pagi yang membuat Chanyeol panas. Apalagi Baekhyun. Mau saja dia meladeni makhluk didepannya ini.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Jangan bilang kau mencari Baekhyun. Akan ku usir kau jika benar!" ancam Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk.

"Sebenarnya aku memang mencari Baekhyun. Tapi setelah mendengar ancamanmu aku jadi ingin mengajaknya kencan" ucap Jongin lalu duduk dikursi cafe. Chanyeol menatapnya horor. Dia menghampiri Jongin lalu ikut duduk di kursi tepat di depan Jongin.

"Jangan sampai kau berani melakukannya pesek!"

Jongin menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. "K-kau.. Kau memanggilku, apa?"

"Pesek" ulang Chanyeol santai karena sengaja ingin mengolok Jongin.

"Wahhh.. Kau! Berani sekali kau memanggilku seperti itu" Ucap Jongin seraya menunjuk Chanyeol dengan telunjuknya. Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan itu lalu berkata "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Keling?"

Jongin semakin tidak percaya mendengarnya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengejeknya seperti itu. Ini keterlaluan. Jongin tidak terima ini! Fisiknya tengah di hina oleh makhluk yang tidak jauh beda dengan Dobi di film Harry Potter yang mana mahkluk itu sangatlah jelek.

"Kau benar-benar! Kau tidak sadar jika kau itu jelek?" tanya Jongin.

Chanyeol menggeleng mantap. "Tentu saja tidak. Aku tampan. Sudah banyak orang yang mengakuinya. Termasuk Baekhyun!"

"Aku? Kurasa tidak pernah" suara Baekhyun yang kini ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Jongin sempat terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi namun segera ia hilangkan setelah melihat mata Chanyeol yanh melotot mengerikan.

"Ini daftarnya" ujar Baekhyun seraya menyodorkan kertas kecil kearah Jongin. Jingin menerima kertas itu.

"Daftar apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran karena baru kali ini ia melihat Baekhyun melakukannya.

"Kau ingin tahu saja Dobi"

"Dobi?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan. Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Dia ingin menjelaskan apa itu Dobi, namun ia ragu mengatakannya karena bisa saja kepalanya benjol setelah menjelaskannya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya memujimu Chanyeol-ah." ujar Jongin akhirnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol tidak percaya. Jongin memujinya? Itu adalah hal paling langka yang akan dilakukannya.

Jongin mengangguk lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Cari saja di internet, kau akan tau apa itu Dobi" ucap Jongin yang di angguki Baekhyun. Jongin mulai beranjak dari situ dan mulai berjalan keluar dari cafe.

"Oh iya. Jangan lupa suruh Kyungsoo kesini ya!" teriak Baekhyun yang di angguki Jongin walaupun ia tidak menoleh kearahnya.

Baekhyun berbalik untuk kembali berkerja karena sebentar lagi cafe akan buka. Baekhyun berhenti melangkah karena Chanyeol berada di depannya dan menghalang jalan Baekhyun untuk menuju arah bartender.

"Ada apa, Chan?" tanya Baekhyun akhirnya. Ia tidak mau lama-lama meladeni sikap Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Chanyeol lagi karena sekarang sudah beda rasa sejak ia memiliki perasaan itu.

"Daftar apa yang kau berikan kepada Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih setia menghalang jalan Baekhyun dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Baekhyun memutar bolanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Itu Death Note. Aku menyuruhnya untuk memberikan catatan itu ke dukun agar mereka yang ada di catatan itu mati" ujar Baekhyun sembarang namun di tanggapi serius oleh Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Apa namaku tercantum disana?" tanya Chanyeol seraya memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, Yeol. Aku tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Itu hanya catatan belanja. Setiap pagi aku menyuruhnya berbelanja." Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang berada di bahunya lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Chanyeol berkedip dua kali lalu segera membalik badannya untuk melihat Baekhyun yang kini sudah sampai di tempatnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun ke tempat kerjanya. Sekedar informasi saja. Disini tidak ada karyawan. Hanya mereka berdua yang berada disini untuk mengerjakan semuanya. Sesekali Kyungsoo-adik Baekhyun membantunya di cafe beserta juga Jongin. Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah pasangan Suami-Istri. Atau Suami-Suami?. Yang jelas mereka lebih dulu menikah di banding Baekhyun yang sekarang masih sendiri.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini sudah sampai di tempat bartender. Baekhyun menoleh kearahnya sebentar lalu kembali fokus dengan bahan-bahan di atas meja.

"Sedang membuat sarapan" jawab Baekhyun.

"Banyak sekali" ujar Chanyeol setelah melihat bahan-bahan yang kini tengah di olah oleh tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku juga membuat untuk Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti lalu mendekati Baekhyun berniat untuk membantunya.

Baekhyun tersentak kaget karena tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memegang tangannya yang tengah memotong sawi. Baekhyun tau itu tangan siapa jadi dia tidak menoleh lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, chan!" ucap Baekhyun sedikit tinggi.

"Aku membantumu, Baek. Seperti biasa" ujar Chanyeol yang kini melanjutkan pergerakan tangan Baekhyun dengan tangannya karena tadi sempat terdiam.

Chanyeol memang sering membantu dengan cara seperti itu. Baekhyun dulunya memang tidak masalah. Dia malah memuji tubuh Chanyeol yang hangat. Dan karena kebiasaan itulah yang membuat Baekhyun memiliki perasaan terhadap Chanyeol.

"Itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Yang ada aku malah sulit bergerak bodoh!"

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Chanyeol namun tidak bisa karena Chanyeol mencengkram tangannya lumayan kuat. "Jangan menjadikan itu alasan untuk lepas dari ku Baek. Aku tau kau menjauhiku" ujar Chanyeol tepat di telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menegang mendengarnya. "A-aku tidak." ujar Baekhyun sedikit gugup. Namun dia segera sadar dan kembali menegapkan tubuhnya. "Yak! Untuk apa aku menjauhimu. Kita tidak ada masalah sedikitpun" selain masalah perasaanku- lanjut Baekhyun dalam hati.

Baekhyun berhasil melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari tangannya. Dan kini ia berbalik dan mendongak untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Sialnya, Chanyeol malah mendekat sehingga jarak wajah mereka hanya sebatas hidung. Jika hidung itu tidak ada. Sudah dipastikan bibir mereka akan bertemu.

Baekhyun memundurkan kepalanya. "Kau terlalu dekat bodoh!" ujar Baekhyun seraya menjauhkan kepala Chanyeol dari wajahnya.

"Aku suka melihat matamu dari dekat, Baek"

"Tapi aku tidak suka kau melihatnya dari dekat!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. "Apa aku punya salah terhadapmu sampai kau berubah begini?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas dengan mata yabg menatap kesembarang arah. "Kau tidak akan mengerti Chanyeol-ah."

Chanyeol berkerut bingung "Apa yang tidak aku mengerti, Baek?"

Perasaanku.

Kau tidak akan mengertinya. Baekhyun kembali membatin dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Chanyeol.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tempatnya menghidari pertanyaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ingin menahannya namun gagal karena Baekhyun berlari duluan. "Hei. Bagaimana dengan sarapannya!" teriak Chanyeol yang masih di dengar Baekhyun walaupun ia sudah berada di dalam kamar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas tegar lalu berbalik ke arah meja dengan bahan-bahan yang baru setengah di olah oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengambil celemek dan sarung tangan lalu memakainya.

"Baiklah, kurasa hari ini aku yang akan membuat sarapan." ujar Chanyeol lalu mulai fokus dengan bahan-bahan tersebut.


End file.
